Let Me In
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: Ever since the night she disappeared Cream has been acting strangely, accidents seem to only occur when she is around and she has recently made friends with someone she calls Libby, who no one else can see. Is this a coincidence? Or merely the beginning of something even more sinister?
1. Chapter 1

Cream stood outside her home, staring up at the full moon as the night-time slowly settled in, the golden colours of the sun nearly completely replaced by the blackness of the night.

She watched the world around her grow dark and scary, as if something were to come out of the new shadows and take her away, even when she was sitting directly in the light.

And yet she wanted to explore, she wanted to go into the shadow, to seek out the scary monsters that wanted to take her away from home, she felt...daring tonight.

Slowly Cream walked closer to the shadows, knowing that every step was taking her away from the safety of her home yet felt as if she didn't have a care in the world.

She walked further into the darkness, her long ears somehow oblivious to the calls of her mother as she began to search for her only child.

Instead her ears were focusing in the darkness, hearing out the voice that wanted her to go deeper into the dark, pleading with her to go further from the only safety she had. Cream walked into the forest beyond her home, the black thorns of long since dead bushes cutting at her skin and small nightgown.

She was getting closer; she could hear the voice from the dark now, as if it were right next to her, asking her to play, to be its friend.

Cream smiled, she liked making new friends, so she obliged and continued in her walk through the dark, now totally oblivious to her mother's call, which had now become desperate and loud as she ran back into the house quickly calling her friends number for help.

Eventually after walking for what felt like an eternity, the voice of her new friend told her to stop and wait. So she did.

She waited in the dark for what must have felt like forever, however unlike every other night, the darkness seemed almost... inviting, like the shadows of the night also wanted to be her friend.

She was about to walk further into the dark when she saw a light in the corner of her eyes. Curious, Cream followed the light, ignoring the thorns as they continued to cut into her nightgown and skin, the once pure white fabric now slowly gaining patches of crimson in the places where it still clung to her form.

She walked closer to the warm light, feeling as though all her long suffered loneliness would be washed away by it the closer she got.

Eventually she was standing right in front of it, her small eyes widening as the light shone brighter the closer she got. Cream smiled at the light, her head cocking to the side as she finally spoke for the first time that night, her voice seemingly calm and ready for whatever the light wanted to show her.

"Hello."

* * *

Sonic arrived at Vanilla's house with Knuckles and Tails, taking a moment to attempt to calm the hysterical mother who was currently crying into Amy's shoulder as they sat together on the living room couch, The rest of his friends surrounding the room as they got ready to look for the older rabbit's daughter.

"Is there any reason why she would just walk off like that?" The blue blur asked her, his voice attentive and calm as he knelt down to the couches level, taking Vanilla's hand in his own. The elder rabbit managed to calm herself enough to answer Sonic's question, though her voice did wobble a portion while she spoke.

"No, I don't know why she'd do this, one moment she was just looking at the moon the next minute I couldn't find her anywhere."

Vanilla's voice then broke into a sob and Amy hugged her, saying reassuring things into the mother's ear in an attempt to calm her down. Sonic turned to his friends Shadow and Knuckles; they both nodded and went out into the dark to search for the younger rabbit.

Sonic meanwhile, was busy talking to his other friends and setting up places for them to look for Cream. One by one they all left until it was only him, Vanilla and Amy.

Vanilla looked up from her friends comforting embrace and spoke one last time for that night, her voice clearly desperate to find her only child as the blue blur made his way to the small house's front door, his hand just reaching the old steel doorknob when her voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Sonic looked down, not wanting to answer the woman's question, but knowing that he had to.

"I have to check if..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"If Eggman got her." Vanilla finished, her voice breaking as a new batch of tears rose in her wide eyes, fear clutching at her as Amy hugged her tighter, unknown tears forming in the pink hedgehog's eyes as she rocked the mother back and forth.

"No...No, not my baby..." She whispered, her voice now having a rough edge to it due to her hysterical break down when she first realised that her only child was missing.

"I'm sorry Vanilla, I'm so sorry." Amy whispered back, her own voice breaking as they both cried, praying that the small bunny had not fallen in the mad doctor's hands.

Sonic quickly walked out the door, making sure to close it behind him as he walked into the darkness, his eyes glaring into the shadows, daring it to show him where they had taken the small girl.

The speedy hedgehog decided that before he tore apart Eggman's base, he would join his friends in one final search through the forest, in the hopes that they would still find her amongst the thorns.

He walked through the night, every once in a while he would see his friends searching through the thorn bushes, not even flinching as the thorns cut in their hands, the darkness not even bothering them as they ventured further into it, desperate to find Cream safe and sound.

Sonic quickened his pace into a run and was soon speeding his way through the forest, his eyes looking everywhere for the small child as he ran.

Eventually he reached the edge of the forest. There was nothing ahead except a small field. Sonic walked through the field, calling out for Cream every once in a while in the hopes the child would hear him.

Eventually Sonic reached a small stream far off to the east of the field that was mostly covered by bushes; one would hardly be able to see it in the dark. Sonic pulled the bushes apart and searched the stream, walking with it until it reached a small lake, where he came across a frightening site.

Cream lay in the middle of the small lake, the water barley even reaching her face, which was completely blank, the only evidence that she was even alive maintained in the slow yet noticeable rise and fall of her chest.

Sonic walked slowly over to her, his mind completely blank as he wished for this image not to be real. The white nightgown she was wearing was torn this way and that, small patches of blood covered parts of her nightgown but luckily not enough that caused the hedgehog to panic.

He reached into the water and quickly pulled Cream out of the water, making sure she was completely okay before carrying her bridal style back to her home, making sure not to run so she wouldn't be hurt.

Eventually he reached Vanilla's house, the sun was just about to rise and all of his friends had returned to Vanilla's home in the hope that it would be easier to find her during the day.

Sonic slowly lifted one of his arms and knocked on the wooden door, slightly wincing at the sound since it had been so quiet for the past few hours he had spent looking for Cream and carrying her home.

The door was opened and Amy nearly screamed at the sight before her.

Cream's face had turned completely pale; the crimson patches on her shredded nightgown were now a nightmarish clash with the girl's wet, pale face.

"Guys, Sonic found her!" She called into the hallway, making sure to keep her voice down so Cream would not wake up.

The group instantly ran over to the front door where Sonic stood waiting for help. Gently, he handed the small rabbit over to Shadow, who carried her back to her room where she was laid on her bed and Tails was waiting, first aid kit in hand and firm, yet frightened look on his face.

As soon as Cream was laid on the bed he immediately began to dress the wounds on her arms and legs, disinfecting them carefully before bandaging them up so they would not get infected. Soon he was done and handed the kit over to Amy so that she could take care of the wounds under Creams clothes.

Tails walked into the lounge room where his friends were waiting, his voice was small and a little frightened but somehow he seemed to be reassuring warmth in the cold atmosphere of the room.

"As far as the injuries on her arms, leg and head go, she'll be just fine." He whispered, suddenly feeling a weight on his shoulder as Sonic attempted to comfort the small fox, his own fear nearly reaching his voice but he pushed it back at the last second.

"You did good Tails."

Tails nodded but couldn't help the tears that leaked out of his eyes. Sonic held the small yellow fox close to him, picking him up in one motion so he was crying into his chest.

"It's okay; everything is going to be okay now." Even Tails could hear the uncertainty in the hedgehog's voice, but chose not to revel it as he continued to cry.

* * *

Amy backed away from her medical work and sighed, there seemed to be nothing else wrong with her on her back and chest, just small cuts like the ones Tails had treated.

So why did Amy feel as though there was something she missed?

The pink hedgehog sighed, collapsing into a nearby pink beanbag as she finally relaxed for the first time for the past nine hours.

Vanilla was currently sleeping upstairs and would probably wake soon, hopefully after her daughter got slightly better. Amy didn't want her friend to see her daughter this way.

There were bandages covering her arms, legs and a good portion of her head, if it weren't for the new set of clothes that Amy had dressed the girl in she would practically be one of those cheap effects in a horror movie that had become all too scary now the hedgehog had seen it in real life.

Amy sighed and stood from the beanbag and quickly packed up all of Tails' medical supplies, making sure that all the used tubes of disinfectant were thrown in a nearby bin before finally placing the case under Cream's bed, just in case any of the wounds opened up or she needed some sedative when she woke up.

The teen hedgehog was about to leave the room when she decided to stay and wait until the rabbit woke from her sleep. Amy slowly settled back into the pink beanbag, content to watch the small girl for any signs of conciseness.

Minutes seemed to drag on and eventually Amy's eyes began to droop no matter how much she tried to keep them open, eventually she finally drifted off to sleep despite her best intentions.

Silence reigned over the room as the pink hedgehog fell into unconsciousness which was then broken by the window closest to the girls bed opening, the hinges of the window squeaking softly as it did so.

A strange fog seemingly floated through the room, stopping only at Cream's bed. The smoke floated above her for a few moments before the little girl's mouth was opened and sucked in the fog.

As soon as all of the smoke was inhaled, the window slammed shut, instantly waking Amy from her forced sleep.

Amy instantly shot up from her slumped stance in fear, a sudden feeling of uneasiness spread over her as she ran over to the girl's bedside, having the sudden urge to check Cream's injuries.

The pink hedgehog quickly tore at the bandages on the small girls arm and nearly falling back in shock.

The girl's arm was completely bare.

* * *

**Read N Review if you can, constructive criticism welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay there's mild bullying and suggestive themes in this chapter so be sure you're in the legal limit!**

**P.s: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, which is of course obvious but never mind me, Enjoy and review if you can constructive criticism welcome.**

* * *

The very next morning Sonic paced around Cream's bed, the old bandages that were once on her were completely gone making the small bunny look as though she had never even left home.

The blue blur turned to Amy, his face completely serious as he attempted to piece together what the pink hedgehog had told him.

"So you fell asleep for a few minutes and when you woke up, she was completely healed?" He said, his feet lightly thudding across the wooden floorboards as he paced, his demeanor more of a worried adult than the happy teen he was supposed to be.

"Yes, but...should we tell Vanilla? I mean she seems so happy that her daughter wasn't hurt, if we tell her what she really looked like when you came back with her, it'll kill her." Amy said carefully, unsure of exactly how the older hedgehog would react.

"We can't lie to her Amy; something happened earlier this morning, something that completely wiped away Cream's injuries. If anything suspicious is going on here then we have no right to hide it from her mother." He said seriously, his pacing coming to a stop as he saw Cream shuffle a bit under the covers.

"Is she waking up?" The pink hedgehog asked, jumping out of her seat and over to the small rabbit, a cross between relief and fear on her face as the rabbit opened her eyes. Cream blinked her eyes for a few seconds, trying to rid them of sleep before rubbing them with her hands, a small yawn escaping her as she eventually noticed the presence of the two teen in front of her and smiled.

"Hey Cream, you okay?" Sonic asked the small girl quietly, never happier when she nodded back before attempting to sit up, a brief look of annoyance crossing her face as she felt the hands of the two hedgehogs push her back into the mattress.

"No you need to rest okay? Amy go get her mother." Sonic said, his voice going from careful to completely serious as he spoke to Cream then Amy. Amy nodded and walked quickly out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sonic asked the small rabbit again after the silence that followed the pink hedgehog's exit. Cream's eyes seemed to flash in anger for a second before relaxing into their usual wide eyed wonder, briefly confusing the fast hedgehog.

"Yeah Mr. Sonic, I'm fine." She said quietly, her voice a little hoarse as she coughed, rubbing her eyes again as Sonic handed her a glass of water that the small rabbit accepted happily, nearly downing every drop as she began to relax.

"Do you know what happened to you last night?" The blue blur asked carefully as the rabbit was finally done with the glass of water. She placed the glass on the bedside table and looked back at the hedgehog, thinking over her answer before shaking her head slowly, feigning innocence as Sonic sighed.

"No, why what happened?" She said quietly, watching as the older hedgehog stood up from the end of the bed where he had been sitting and began to pace again, a worried look growing on his face as he looked up once or twice at the small rabbit before continuing on his pacing.

He managed to stop in his pacing and looked back up at Cream, he was about to say something when Cream's mother nearly burst into the room, hugging her only daughter in a fit of tears and apologies for not looking after her 'properly' to which the younger rabbit responded by trying to convince her mother that nothing bad had really happened, despite the fact that she had only just told Sonic that she couldn't remember anything about last night.

Eventually Sonic decided to leave the small rabbit and her mother in peace and walked out of the room, passing some of his worried friends in the hallway who he tried his best to comfort and tell them that the youngest of their group was going to be okay. Eventually he reached the kitchen where Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge were waiting for the hedgehogs update.

"She doesn't remember anything." He sighed to his friends, taking a seat at the kitchen table next to the red Echidna, who rubbed his eyes with his large hands and looked back at the blue blur, a question forming in his mind.

"Is it possible the experience shocked her enough to make her forget?" He asked, watching as his friends equally shared the same reaction, a tired shrug.

"We'll never know, but for now I think we need to focus on what happened early this morning." Shadow growled form his side of the table, which was backed up by the Bat next to him who nodded.

Knuckles sighed "And how exactly are we supposed to do that when no one conscious was with her when it happened?"

Sonic looked at the floor, not really wanting to answer Knuckles' question as he had no answer, what he did know was that he wanted nothing more than to be able to just sleep without waking up with the worry that someone was going to hurt his youngest friend. Shadow stood from his seat and walked out of the room, leaving them with one last comment before going upstairs to check on the rabbit family.

"Whatever happened, we have to keep a close eye on her for the next few days, just in case something nearly happens again, only this time it won't."

* * *

Later in the morning Cream managed to convince her friends and mother to allow her to go to school. For some reason they agreed more readily than Cream expected and even suggested that Tails go with her, despite the fact that Tails barely ever went to school as he had an IQ of 300, therefore making the academic nature of Third grade look like snail trails in his eyes.

Cream was brushing her fur softly; her green and white stripped uniform clean and ironed for her day. As she walked out of the bathroom and into her own room she glanced briefly at the small unoccupied bed next to her own and sighed. It had been a few years since Cheese had passed, naturally from the beginning Cream knew that Cheese wouldn't be around forever as most Chao don't live past age Six, but still it was hard for her to let go of her only friend.

"Still, I have you now right?" She whispered to the otherwise empty room as she grabbed her back pack and walked into the kitchen. She briefly spared conversations with her 'friends' but otherwise kept to herself, eating her breakfast and occasionally whispering under her breath. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother however, as Vanilla collected Cream's plate she spoke to her, her voice hushed so she wouldn't embarrass her friends who were still eating their breakfast in the lounge room.

"Who are you talking to Sweetie?" Cream looked up at her in surprise as she had not heard her mother and pointed at the empty space next to her, her voice completely laced with confusion.

"My new friend Libby Mommy, she's coming to school with me." Instantly the happy expression was wiped off of Vanilla's face as she nodded once and took the plates into the kitchen, Amy following her as she noticed her older friend's distress. She helped Vanilla clean the plates in silence for a moment before speaking up.

"What's wrong Vanilla?" She asked, trying to keep the nervous edge out of her voice as she really wanted to tell Vanilla about the scars that Cream had laced all over. Vanilla shrugged a little before sighing, clearly not noticing Amy's nervous tone as she spoke, her own voice carrying edge as she thought only of the well being of her child.

"It's nothing really; she's just made another imaginary friend." Vanilla briefly looked over at Cream as her daughter continued speaking to thin air. She turned back to the sink and shook her head before looking up at Amy, distress finally making its way through her voice.

"She's been like this ever since-"

"Mommy I'm gonna go to school now." Cream said from the kitchen doorway, briefly interrupting the conversation as both Amy and Vanilla bid the smaller rabbit goodbye before instructing the already ready Tails to take care of her when she crossed streets and other instructions that a mother would give. Eventually the two walked to school, not the slightest bit of an attempt at conversation in-between them as they barely even knew each other that well to even know if they had anything in common.

Soon the front gates of their school came into view and they both went their separate ways without even the slightest attempt of a goodbye on Cream's part. The young rabbit walked into her classroom and was about to take her seat when a sudden foot was pulled out in front of her feet and tripping her over.

"Ha, should watch where you're walking long eared freak!" An older Mobian laughed harshly as she walked past the fallen rabbit, taking a moment to make sure that everyone had noticed the poor girl's moment of embarrassment and that they were all laughing with her.

The small rabbit stood back up and walked to her seat quietly, ignoring the constant jeering and hair pulling she received from her fellow classmates as she finally took a seat, absolutely ready for this day to end before it had even began.

* * *

Cream walked out of the classroom as recess began, giving her classmates the freedom to continue in the endless tauntings that were cut short this morning when the teacher walked into the room.

But instead of crying and pleading like she use to do whenever these bullies would torment her, Cream just sat there, unresponsive and glaring to anyone, friend or otherwise that attempted to either jeer at her or comfort her in the fakest way possible.

Of course this silence only aggravated the bullies even more as they saw the lack of fear and respect that they use to receive from the small rabbit and were about to attempt a physical reaction when the bell for class finally rang.

Cream managed to dodge any legs that would stick out at the last second to trip her this time so she was able to make it to her seat without incident.

Halfway through the lesson when the same Mobian who had tripped her earlier was drawing a rather horrid picture of Cream and showing it to all of her friends. They had their laughs as children usually do until finally the creator of the drawing scrunched up the paper and was about to throw it at the younger rabbit when it suddenly caught fire in her hands.

Frightened, the Mobian let the scrunched up paper fall to the floor as she and her friends started yelling wildly for the teachers help. Tails watched the elder kid's reactions with curiosity as they were pointing wildly at the paper that was lying in the middle of the floor, completely unsinged in any way. Figuring that they were just fooling around and wasting the teacher's time, Tails turned his attention back onto Cream to make sure she was alright and not scared by the girls yelling at the top of their lungs for no reason.

But Cream wasn't even looking behind her, in fact she had barley even registered that anything had happened at all until her teacher left the front of the classroom and was walking towards the frightened girls. Cream watched him walk over to the paper ball on the ground and held it up into the air, yelling over the girls in front of him to stop being ridiculous and to get back to work.

The girls' expressions at that moment suddenly went from surprised and frightened to confused in a second as their gaze was held on the paper ball in the teachers hand.

"I don't understand," The leader of the group said as she slowly sat back into the seat she had jumped out of only a moment ago, "That ball really was on fire, you have to believe me Sir." Her friends all nodded in confirmation as the teacher gave them all a long, strange look before finally unraveling the paper ball to see what the commotion was really about.

The Teacher was completely silent as he looked at the insulting picture the girls had drawn only a few moments ago, his expression going from confused to angry in moments as he walked back to the front of the class and threw the offending paper into the bin before finally speaking.

"You girl's will go to the office right now, you will all have a detention for the next two weeks." He said simply as he wrote out a note for the girls to take as they all stared at the teacher in disbelief. Their leader only shocked for a few minutes before she turned to the younger rabbit that was sitting across the room form her, who was currently staring right through her, as if she knew what the girls had written on the paper. The girl was going to say something when the teacher quickly shooed her and her friends form the classroom, obviously wanting nothing more to do with these bullies.

After that spectacle nothing really of note happened for the rest of the lesson and soon the bell for the end of the day went and Cream quickly grabbed her back pack and was running through the halls that would lead her out of the blasted school, not wanting to spend a second longer there than usual.

Eventually Cream managed to make it to the front gate of the school without any troubles and was walking down the street that would lead to her house, Tails had left some time prior as he had to deal with some of his inventions back in his garage at Sonic's house, leaving Cream to walk home completely alone.

Of course Cream had walked this way alone before and had turned out fine so no one really worried about her being on her own. Today though, was apparently the one time where fate wanted to be exceptionally cruel to Cream as something bad finally did happen during her solitary walk.

Cream watched for a moment as a car pulled up beside her, it was an old beat up kind of car and Cream could practically smell the off feelings she had been getting from it as the driver, an old dog, leaned out the window and spoke to her, his voice gruff and rather frighting.

"Hey kid, you wanna come with me? I'm a friend of your mom's and she asked me to pick you up."

Cream looked the old dog in the eye, not one trace of fear on her face as she turned and continued walking, knowing that her mother did not know this old dog and that going with him was probably the worst thing she could do at the moment. The old dog watched Cream walk off and growled, truing the car back into the life as he drove after her, his anger roaring through the old engine of the car as he drove.

"Hey kid! I told you to get inside!" He yelled angrily as Cream continued to ignore him, her pacing picking up a bit just as the old dog made a swipe at her. It was at this point that Cream felt it a safe bet to start running form this man, this only seemed to make him more excited as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator, speeding past the small rabbit who stopped as he continued to jet down the long street, intending to turn back and scare the poor child. But instead of being scared, Cream held out her hand in front of the distant car, fingers spread and waiting as she quickly moved it to the right.

Just at that moment the old dog's car skidded sideways and flipped completely before finally stopping in one place, the car crushed beyond repair as blood started seeping from of the broken glass before finally going up in flames.

Cream watched this from the exact place where she had stopped, her face completely devoid of emotion as she then turned down the next street where her home was waiting.

* * *

Cream walked into her home where her mother and Shadow were waiting for her at the kitchen table, their faces warm and inviting but Cream knew what they wanted to talk about.

"Cream honey, how was school?" Vanilla asked as Cream placed her backpack on the floor, content to just sit at the available seat waiting for her at the table.

"It was okay mommy, nothing much really happened." She said as her mother nodded briefly, clearly not all that interested as Shadow finally spoke up, his voice as low as ever as he looked pointedly at the small rabbit in front of him.

"Cream now that some time has passed maybe you'd remember anything that happened last night?" The ultimate life form asked seriously as Cream was silent for a moment, giving the impression that she was thinking it over before finally answering him, her voice giving off the interpretation that she had really thought hard over it.

"No sorry Mr. Shadow, I can't remember anything." Cream said as Shadow nodded once, getting up from his place at the table and bidding the rabbit family goodbye. As soon as he was gone Vanilla sighed and started preparing dinner, leaving Cream to leave the kitchen, taking a moment to grab her back pack as she continued to walk into her room, taking a moment to look over where her best friend use to sleep.

Sighing Cream walked into her closet and pulled out some pajamas for her to wear. As she was finished getting dressed the small rabbit peaked out the window through her pink curtains to see large black smoke drifting out from where the old dog's car 'crashed.' Cream was pretty sure that the authorities had put the fire out by now and discovered the blackened skeleton inside. The small rabbit also wondered briefly on whether or not the dog's petrified look remained on his skull before shrugging and walking over to her bed, content to just nap until her mother would burst into the room after watching the five o'clock news.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing and please leave a review if you can, constructive criticism welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cream waited silently at the bus stop the next morning, her mother's continuous rants of the sudden need to be overly safe practically pushed her to her current situation as the bus finally pulled up. The young rabbit, which for some reason today, was completely alone as Tails had decided for today that he was going to go back to his garage.

The younger rabbit stood silently at the bus stop, the rushing wind not displacing even the slightest bit of hair on her head, giving on lookers a weary sense of foreboding as they walked past her, one or two of the pedestrians even avoiding eye contact with her all together.

This of course went completely unnoticed by Cream as she was by this point completely immersed in her own thoughts, so much in fact that the bus she was supposed to be catching went right by her without stopping. Cream's eyes watched the bus go by silently before walking back down the road towards the usual route that she always took to school.

* * *

Cream walked into the schools grounds quietly, her features that once grew envy due to what people would describe as 'an overload of cuteness' was suddenly growing fear as her cute features suddenly took on a slightly scarier look, the dark bags under the young rabbits eyes a particular feature that helped to darken Cream's over all attitude to the students around her.

As she walked slowly through the school yard a basket ball was suddenly flying towards her. Completely undisturbed the young rabbit caught the basket ball in one hand, looking over at the perpetrator silently before squeezing the ball, a sinister smirk placed on her face as the ball immediately deflated before she dropped the deflated plastic on the ground and continued to walk on, the silent school yard filled with rather frightened children watching on in awe.

As she walked into class Cream suddenly changed her usual tactic of everyday and actually took the seat right at the back, knowing that her usual attackers would not argue as they had been moved out of her classroom thanks to their 'the paper is on fire' performance. Her classmates, just like the students in the yard, watched Cream sit in silence, the followers of Cream's usual attackers glaring at her until the teacher finally entered the room.

"Good morning students, today I have exciting news as tomorrow the class will be taking a special trip into the rainforest on Angel Island!" Some of the students in the class beamed in response, Cream especially, although her grin slightly freaked out the children beside her.

Already Cream could feel the plan forming in her head, a perfect idea that would help her new friend with what she needed done. Then when the dusts settle, Cream could finally be happy.

_It can only get better from here my dear, but I feel that your friends are lying with open faces, they disagree with what you are becoming, they don't want us to be friends..._

* * *

Sonic watched from the other side of the playground as Cream sat alone on the swings, her face completely neutral of emotion as she slightly swung herself back and forth, her features clearly showing she was very deep in thought and was barley concerned with the events occurring outside her mind.

This slightly disturbed the Blue Blur as he had always known Cream to be a bright, bubbly person who was always happy to make new friends while this Cream on the swings just reminded him of someone who clearly does not want attention from the outside world.

Naturally Sonic had seen this type of thing before and knew it as a phase that nearly every child goes through. Cream would eventually get past this and go back to being the usual happy child that she usually was.

Hopefully.

Sonic sighed and turned away from the scene, running back to his house to alert someone else that it was there turn to watch her. Unfortunately he ran off just as one of Cream's many attackers pushed her off the swing.

_Some of them wrongly think you're going through a phase..._

* * *

Amy watched as the younger rabbit, which use to be like a sister to her, come home covered in bruises and scratch marks. Of course she lied like she usually did about these injuries and Amy knew better then to actually think that Cream was silly enough to have tripped down as many stairs as she had claimed, but unfortunately as she both was not Cream's mother and didn't know who was hurting the child this way, there was nothing she could do.

But today's excuse felt...different to Amy. The routine was the same, Amy would ask her what happened and Cream would give her a half thought out answer and go upstairs to play, but this time felt different to the pink hedgehog. Cream's voice lacked the emotion it usually had when she spoke and overall she sounded bored and completely disinterested in the thought of simply talking to Amy before slowly walking up the stairs, as if giving any effort to such a task was beyond her.

Naturally Amy found this concerning but as she was not the mother nor knew nothing of the circumstances, she really couldn't intrude. As far as the Pink hedgehog knew, all she could by this point was sit back and hope that she would turn out okay.

_Those who notice your pain say nothing as they have 'no authority'..._

* * *

Shadow watched as Cream slept that night, unsure of what to do. It had been a week since her disappearance and so far Cream had been perfectly fine, aside from a small attitude change but it Shadow's mind that was most likely caused by the disappearance alone and she would most likely return to her old self.

Shadow looked back at the sleeping rabbit one last time before jumping down from the tree and using Chaos Control to get back to the G.U.N base, where the general had most likely left him with a new mission to complete.

_Their too preoccupied in their own business to give you a second glance..._

* * *

Knuckles sat at by the Master Emerald, his thoughts balancing in and out of consciousness as he contemplated the events of the last week, his thoughts barley even balancing on the young rabbit and her attitude change before they flipped back to his constant concern for the Master Emerald.

And soon as he fell asleep his barley existent concern for Cream floated away with the flower petals among the wind.

_And some of them just plain don't care about you in the slightest._

* * *

Vanilla sat quietly by the fireplace, her sight completely focused on the dark window right in front of her while her thoughts where on her sudden problem child.

Cream was never this problematic when Cheese was around. That Chao was just the type of positive influence that Cream had needed since her father...

Vanilla sniffed softly as her thoughts continued to invade her mind with things she didn't really want to think or feel, yet were true.

Her daughter was different from everyone else, she disappears in the middle of the night, she refused to make new friends and instead kept making imaginary ones, she didn't want to make daisy chains anymore, she, she was...

Wrong.

_Your own mother hates who you are becoming, hates your real self._

* * *

Cream wept silently into her pillow, her furry cheeks stained with her own tears as the only friend she had left laid out the real, honest truth. And no matter how much it hurt, how much Cream wished it weren't true. It was.

Eventually Cream sat up in bed, her tears all spent but the emotion remaining as her friend wiped away the remaining left over tears from her face, a small smile eventually showing on the younger rabbit's face as her friend continued, malice beginning to form in their voice as Cream laid back down in her bed, nodding with every word her friend spoke as if every syllable was pure sense in the sudden madness of the world.

_But don't you worry, you don't need them anymore. I will take care of you now and as long as I'm here, I'll care for you, I'll listen to you and I won't care who you become Cream because you'll always be my friend. Promise?_

"_Promise_."

* * *

The next morning was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Please review, constructive criticism welcome.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing of substance, please enjoy and review at the end.**

* * *

**...**

The next morning was the beginning of the end.

...

* * *

Vanilla waited patiently in the kitchen for her daughter to get ready for school, having not yet seen her all morning. The older bunny looked over at the clock on the kitchen counter and sighed, it was way past the time that Cream was supposed to be gone for school, what was she doing?

The younger bunny had never slept in this late, so what was keeping her? The tired Mobian sighed and walked upstairs, a temper she was sure she'd never really had before flaring inside her at the thought of how late her daughter was deliberately being. She walked to her daughter's room, not even bothering to knock as she opened the door, hoping to see her daughter all cleaned up and ready for school, apologizing to her mother for sleeping in as late as she did.

But instead what she received was a great shock as looked at her daughter's once spick and span room, the changes so extreme that the adult was almost sure a tornado had passed through it.

Treasured and loved plush toys were now torn and ripped in every way possible until there was barley much recognizable layering the carpeted floors. Books taken from their shelves, their pages ripped all out until only the hard covers were all that remained, the paper joining the white stuffing of the toys on the floor.

Flower pots that use to stand proudly on the young child's window sill were now smashed, the dark soil from the broken clay containers dumped carelessly on the floor and furniture, its dark texture occasionally smattering the once white walls and windows. The windows themselves were broken, the sun glistening occasionally on the glass that littered the window sill, shining so brightly in Vanilla's face that she had to shield her eyes.

"What on earth..." She whispered in horror before her horrified green orbs latched onto the culprit, her daughter, standing right in the center of the devastation, a small smile on her innocent face.

"Do you like it Mommy?" she hummed partly to herself, her head cocked curiously to the side as her partly dirtied ears flopped slightly to the direction of her turned head. She was tightly gripping a small plush toy that Vanilla almost immediately recognized as one that Cheese use to have whenever he was sleeping. Seeing that her mother was still taking in the new appearance of her room, Cream continued, oblivious to her mother's changing features.

"Libby said it would be much better this way, I think so too now that I've seen it myself. What do you think?" Vanilla finally reacted as soon as her daughter was finished. She walked forward a few long strides, taking the toy from Cream and grabbing her by the ear, dragging her out of the destroyed room and down the stairs, her yells somehow overpowering the pained ones of her child as she scolded her.

"What have you done? Cream look at the mess you've made, and even worse, you're late for school. I just don't understand what's been wrong with you lately; you're not acting like yourself at all."

Cream managed to pull her ear free of her mother's tight grip, surprising the elder rabbit by glaring at her with such a ferocity she was sure her daughter had never had.

"Maybe this is the real me mother, maybe the little scared wimp you're so use to was just an act." Vanilla stepped back a bit but was not ready to back down.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I am your mother, you treat me with respect and tell me what is going on." Cream just laughed and turned away, attempting to walk back into the destruction that was her room.

"Hah, some mother you are, you don't deserve my respect. You never cared how I felt, just as long as I remained the cute innocent little girl. You didn't even react when you saw the bruises, the scars, you just ignored it. Well I'm tired of being ignored." The little bunny's voice darkened noticeably by the end and Vanilla paled, unable to respond as her daughter walked back into her room, slamming her door for extra measure.

The Mobian stood alone in her kitchen, the ticking off the clock on her wall the only indication she received of any actual time passing in the dead silent house. Slowly Vanilla backed into the kitchen, not really watching where she was walking as she blindly searched for her telephone she kept in her kitchen bench. Her eyes never left the top of the staircase that lead to her daughter's room as she scrambled to pick up the phone, dialing as quickly as she could.

"_Hello, this is Sonic."_

Vanilla slowly sat on her cold tile floor, her knees drawing up to her chest as she hugged herself, making sure to whisper into the phone in case her daughter could hear her.

"Sonic, please help. I think Eggman robotized Cream."

* * *

However, unknown to the 'motherly' Mobian that was cowering on her kitchen floor, Cream could hear her from her room and snorted, amused. She opened one of the broken windows, the broken glass cutting into her flesh.

_Robotized? Like that unimaginative fat man can even catch us now._

Cream smiled in response to Libby's words, slipping quickly out of the window and in to the soft landing of the flower garden below. Quickly the young Mobian picked herself up off the ground and ran as fast as she could until she was pretty far away from her house, knowing that a certain speedy hedgehog would be there soon to 'fix' her.

The forest quickly surrounded her as she ran, the dark shadows of the bushes and trees hiding her from the house's view. The girl's footsteps never slowed as she ran, knowing full well that if she slowed, the entire idea of running away would lose its meaning when her rather speedy friends would find her just as easily.

_How would you like a little speed boost?_

The young Mobian grinned excitedly at her friend's offer and nodded excitedly as she ran.

For a few seconds nothing changed, until Cream noticed her fur was changing a little in colour, the light brown fur deepening to a darker brown, and her bare feet that were a little sore due to the broken glass she had stood in before, starting blurring until they were unrecognisable.

Cream looked back up and shouted in excitement as the world speed right past her, the trees blurring into green and brown blobs, the sky stretching on forever. She had often wondered what Sonic felt when he ran, the world passing by him faster than light, she now understood how...liberating it felt, knowing that the world was yours to see whenever you wanted, no setbacks and no withdrawals to stop you.

Makes you feel so...Powerful.

Her peals of laughter rang through the forest as she ran, no longer caring if she was caught, knowing that if her friends even saw her, and they wouldn't be able to catch her in time.

In fact why bother sticking around this miserable place? It's not as if she was wanted here or wanted to be here, so why stay when there's an entire world to see, to know.

She didn't need anyone here, all she needed was Libby, and that was enough.

_Yes, let's get away from here, far away... _

_...Unless there's something you want to take care of first._

Cream's feet halted and she stopped in her sound breaking marathon, fortunately stopping just before she could plunge off an unnoticed cliff in front of her. The Mobian grinned, her teeth somehow having sharpened considerably in her change.

"I have only one score that needs settled, then we can leave here for good, okay?"

_Okay..._

* * *

**Please Review, constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
